Null Fighter's special
by Yami Null
Summary: Come see the Null Fighter's face against the cast of Spyro.
1. Spyro

**Hey everyone, this is a special I'm making as a thanks to Dragon of Mystery for putting my Null Fighters in his interactions and for being the inspiration to make my own. This is my own version of Spyro's and Cynder's interactions with the Null Fighters. I also plan to have the Null Fighters interact with Ember, Flame, Hunter, The Guardians, and Malefor. For now, let's start with Spyro!**

 **Belial Aether**

Belial: Up for some training?

Spyro: You eventually need a break.

Belial: No breaks for the wicked.

Belial: Your son is still in there.

Spyro: You really think so?

Belial: I know so.

 **switch**

Spyro: Good thing you're not like Diana.

Belial: She gives good demigods a bad name.

Spyro: Tell me about it.

Spyro: So you can control the element of Earth like me...

Belial: I prefer to use my smoke powers, but yeah.

Spyro: Let's see who's better.

 **Darkblood**

Darkblood: Hello...Father.

Spyro: Please Dragnarok, don't follow in Malefor's footsteps.

Darkblood: I'm beyond Malefor.

Darkblood: Dad...

Spyro: Break free! I know you can!

Darkblood: Too...strong...

 **switch**

Spyro: What happened to you?

Darkblood: I became a god!

Spyro: I won't let you be like Malefor!

Spyro: Dragnarok, I know you're still in there!

Darkblood: I need...help...

Spyro: I'm here son, I'm here.

 **Nekoto**

Nekoto: Wasn't you're first enemy a gnorc?

Spyro: I... don't recall.

Nekoto: I must of confused you with someone else.

Nekoto: That Hunter guy seems to like me.

Spyro: He doesn't view you as his own kin.

Nekoto: Really?

 **switch**

Spyro: You're a lot like Hunter.

Nekoto: But I prefer to be up close to my enemies.

Spyro: True.

Spyro: You said something about a guy named Ripto?

Nekoto: Did you faced someone named that?

Spyro: No...but it feels like I had.

 **Filthnor**

Filthnor: Bet your scales can't stand my sludge.

Spyro: I'm not going to take that bet.

Filthnor: Are you a dragon, or a chicken?

Filthnor: After this world, the dragon world will see the wonder of filth.

Spyro: You won't take one step into my home!

Filthnor: How about one drop?

 **switch**

Spyro: What is that smell?!

Filthnor: A cologne I made. I call it "wet dog"

Spyro: Smells even worse!

Spyro: You used to work for Lex Luthor?

Filthnor: Yeah, drilling up sweet oil for him.

Spyro: What made you like this?!

 **Psycho Burner**

Psycho Burner: So you can control fire too?

Spyro: But I use it for good!

Psycho Burner: FIRE IS ABOVE GOOD OR EVIL!

Psycho Burner: Master Darkblood wants to see you.

Spyro: Why my son hires you, I'll never know.

Psycho Burner: I said come with ME!

 **switch**

Spyro: You pervert the power of fire...

Psycho Burner: BURN, IT, ALL!

Spyro: You won't get away with this.

Spyro: You need to chill.

Psycho Burner: CHILL?! I"M HOT, NOT COLD!

Spyro: So you don't like ice, huh?

 **Aero**

Aero: Sensei wanted me to train with you.

Spyro: Why come to me? Cynder knows Wind.

Aero: I need to counter my elemental counterpart, Earth.

Aero: So which combos is your favorite?

Spyro: I did like the Spinning Comet Dash.

Aero: Good pick.

 **switch**

Spyro: How's the training with Cynder?

Aero: Hell... Was she like this, training her troops as the Terror of the Skies?

Spyro: You're gonna have to ask her.

Spyro: Any more combo ideas?

Aero: With my wind and your ice, we can make blizzards!

Spyro: Sounds cool, pun unintended.

 **Vermillion**

Vermillion: You dare mock me Dragon?!

Spyro: I can only slow time down.

Vermillion: Ssstill a mockery.

Vermillion: I like your ssson asss Darkblood.

Spyro: You pile of snakes...

Vermillion: Thanksss for the compliment.

 **switch**

Spyro: That clockwork steed you call a dragon is a offense to me and dragons all around.

Vermillion: Your opinionsss don't matter to me.

Spyro: I'm going to that thing apart.

Spyro: You could've perverse all this from happening.

Vermillion: That may be true, but I enjoy watccching you all sssuffer.

Spyro: It's no wonder why Black Diamond hates you.

 **Blaze**

Blaze: Hello, Father-in-law!

Spyro: You are just like your mother.

Blaze: Not completely...

Blaze: Do you think he'll ever come back?

Spyro: As his Father, I'll do my best to restore Dragnarok.

Blaze: Thank you, Spyro.

 **switch**

Spyro: Sorry about the restraining order on your mom...

Blaze: Ugh! I love her about her can be so embarrassing!

Spyro: Again, sorry.

Spyro: I saw the gown you're making.

Blaze: It's for when Dragnarok and I get married.

Spyro: Like mother, like daughter...

 **Punk**

Punk: So your Spyro...

Spyro: I am him, what you want?

Punk: You don't look so tough.

Punk: The Regime must pay!

Spyro: The Regime will be brought to justice.

Punk: DEATH IS THEIR ONLY JUSTICE!

 **switch**

Spyro: Your looks live up to your name.

Punk: So what, Prune Juice?

Spyro: Your attitude too.

Spyro: You need to chill out.

Punk: Chill?! Do tell me when to chill!

Spyro: So much anger...

 **Black Diamond**

Black Diamond: It's an honor to meet the legendary purple dragon himself.

Spyro: And it's an honor to meet the master of Space.

Black Diamond: How about a spar?

Black Diamond: You are a true warrior.

Spyro: And in what ways?

Black Diamond: You protect those who couldn't protect themselves.

 **switch**

Spyro: Your steed is a crystal dragon?

Black Diamond: A being of pure energy, he is basically my Sparx

Spyro: And hopefully no as mouthy.

Spyro: Your four students control each of my four elements.

Black Diamond: And I was wonder if you can help train them.

Spyro: I'll be happy to help.

 **And that ends Spyro's turn. Coming soon, Cynder.**


	2. Cynder

**Next in the ring is Cynder. Please enjoy.**

 **Belial**

Belial: You are living proof...

Cynder: Living proof of what?

Belial: That sometimes the most wicked can be redeemed.

Belial: All hail the new queen of the Amazons!

Cynder: Please don't, it's a little much.

Belial: You're worthy of the title, unlike Diana.

 **switch**

Cynder: I'm having trouble trusting demigods...

Belial: With Diana and all, I understand.

Cynder: You do seem like an okay guy.

Cynder: You promise to restore my son?

Belial: In the name of my father, Anubis.

Cynder: Thank you.

 **Darkblood**

Darkblood: Mother...

Cynder: My sweet baby... What happened to you?!

Darkblood: I've become a GOD!

Darkblood: You and Father should've joined me.

Cynder: I refuse to serve another Malefor.

Darkblood: He's an ant, I'm a god.

 **switch**

Cynder: What will your sisters think when they see you like this?

Darkblood: They'll see a god.

Cynder: No, they'll see a monster.

Cynder: My sweet baby boy...

Darkblood: Help... me... Mother.

Cynder: Don't worry, I'm here.

 **Nekoto**

Nekoto: Your daughters wants to keep me as a pet.

Cynder: They just adore you.

Nekoto: Tell me about it.

Nekoto: Belial wants me to train with you.

Cynder: If you get any mental scars, blame him.

Nekoto: It can't be that bad.

 **switch**

Cynder: Thanks for babysitting my daughters.

Nekoto: They were really playful.

Cynder: I bet they were.

Cynder: You don't really look like someone who could be friends with Hellboy.

Nekoto: He's a softie when you get to know him.

Cynder: If you say so.

 **Filthnor**

Filthnor: We're both the masters of poison.

Cynder: Unlike you, I'm not covered in it.

Filthnor: That just makes me better.

Filthnor: You have a dirty past.

Cynder: The past is behind me.

Filthnor: But it hasn't be cleaned up.

 **switch**

Cynder: What are you?!

Filthnor: I'm the living embodiment of filth.

Cynder: Sounds about right.

Cynder: How can you sleep at night?!

Filthnor: I sleep in a mixture of oil, sulfur, and sewage.

Cynder: Not what I meant, NOT WHAT I MEANT!

 **Psycho Burner**

Psycho Burner: Master Darkblood whats to see you.

Cynder: I want to see my son, not that monster!

Psycho Burner: I said COME WITH ME!

Psycho Burner: Master Darkblood's mother...

Cynder: My son's name is Dragnarok, not Darkblood!

Psycho Burner: Hope you brought your sunscreen, because YOU'RE GONNA BURN!

 **switch**

Cynder: So you're Rory's stalker.

Psycho Burner: More like his biggest fan.

Cynder: Nope, stalker.

Cynder: Why Dragnarok employed you is beyond me...

Psycho Burner: Master is DARKBLOOD! NOT DRAGNAROK!

Cynder: NO! It Dragnarok!

 **Aero**

Aero: I ready for more training.

Cynder: Fair warning, I'm taking this to the next level.

Aero: Oh boy...

Aero: Can I take a break?

Cynder: Nope! We need to train hard.

Aero: I feeling winded.

 **switch**

Cynder: Time to step up your Wind training.

Aero: I'll put you in a spin.

Cynder: We'll see.

Cynder: How strong is you wind now?

Aero: I can blow down a house of bricks.

Cynder: How about a castle of steel?

 **Vermillion**

Vermillion: Now I tempted...

Cynder: Tempted to do what?

Vermillion: Ssswap your'sss and Ssspyro'ss eggsss on that night.

Vermillion: The Terror of the Ssskiesss.

Cynder: I despise that title.

Vermillion: I enjoy your sssuffering.

 **switch**

Cynder: You want to swap mine and Spyro's egg on that night?!

Vermillion: And make him the Terror of the Ssskiesss.

Cynder: I won't let you get away with this!

Cynder: Why do you hurt so many innocent people?!

Vermillion: Control Time, CONTROL EVERYTHING!

Cynder: You madman!

 **Blaze**

Blaze: Hello future Mother-in-Law!

Cynder: You must show me you are worth first.

Blaze: I'm more than worth.

Blaze: I really miss Dragnarok...

Cynder: You're not the only one.

Blaze: True.

 **switch**

Cynder: History repeating.

Blaze: What you mean?

Cynder: A dragon turned evil and their true love saves them.

Cynder: You sure about this?

Blaze: Hit me with everything you got.

Cynder: Then don't blame me for scars.

 **Punk**

Punk: So your the Amazon's new queen?

Cynder: What of it?

Punk: They're going to lose this one.

Punk: Terror of the Skies or not, you don't scare me.

Cynder: I'll give you another reason to be scared.

Punk: I'm so scared, not.

 **switch**

Cynder: You really need to calm down.

Punk: Not until the Regime dies a painful death!

Cynder: I guess I'll just beat the anger out of you.

Cynder: Do you think your friend will want this?

Punk: They want revenge.

Cynder: No they don't.

 **Black Diamond**

Black Diamond: We are similar...

Cynder: Both our kinds hates us.

Black Diamond: We're both branded traitors.

Black Diamond: Your husband is training my students well.

Cynder: They do wield his elements.

Black Diamond: True.

 **switch**

Cynder: Can you please free my son?

Black Diamond: I'll die trying.

Cynder: Thank you.

Cynder: Vermillion is threatning mine and Spyro's timeline.

Black Diamond: I'll stop him, no matter the cost.

Cynder: You're not doing this alone.

 **And that wraps up Cynder.**


	3. Ember

**Next up on the Null Fighters special is Ember, enjoy.**

 **Belial**

Belial: You must be proud of your daughter.

Ember: Of course, she's going to be the new Guardian of Fire.

Belial: She'll do wonderfully.

Belial: Heard about the restringing order.

Ember: Who told you?!

Belial: Every grain of sand is a eye and ear for me.

 **switch**

Ember: Every thought about taking a break?

Belial: Evil doesn't sleep, and neither should I.

Ember: You'll collapse of exhaustion!

Ember: Would you be a best man for Blaze's and Dragnarok's wedding?

Belial: Aren't you looking too far ahead?

Ember: Nonsense!

 **Darkblood**

Darkblood: The mother of my queen.

Ember: You will never lay a dirty claw on my baby!

Darkblood: Like you're an actual threat.

Darkblood: I am infinite, no, BEYOND infinite!

Ember: You're a shadow of what you used to be.

Darkblood: Better than that weak fool!

 **switch**

Ember: Whatever happened to the sweet drake I'd help raised?

Darkblood: He became a GOD!

Ember: All I see is a monster.

Ember: Please stop this, Dragnarok!

Darkblood: Dragnarok is gone, Darkblood remains!

Ember: Looks like I'll have to tear him out of you!

 **Nekoto**

Nekoto: Didn't you meet Spyro when a dragon named Red attacked?

Ember: I'm... not sure.

Nekoto: Must be thinking of someone else.

 **switch**

Ember: You are just so cute!

Nekoto: Thanks, meow!

Ember: I just want to hold you forever!

 **Filthnor**

Filthnor: The pink one...

Ember: You are THE most disgusting thing I've have ever seen!

Filthnor: Wonderful, isn't it?

 **switch**

Ember: EWWWW!

Filthnor: Don't like what you see?

Ember: You are just GROSS!

 **Psycho Burner**

Psycho Burner: Another bug to burn.

Ember: You wouldn't roast this dragon!

Psycho Burner: Hope you've brought your sunscreen, BECAUSE YOU"RE GONNA BURN!

 **switch**

Ember: You're a real demon, you know that?

Psycho Burner: I SPREAD HELLFIRE!

Ember: Just... Wow.

 **Aero**

Aero: Ready for our new combo?

Ember: What's it called again?

Aero: Swirl of Embers.

 **switch**

Ember: How's the train with Cynder?

Aero: Hell... Utter hell.

Ember: It's never easy.

 **Vermillion**

Vermillion: The obsssessssive one.

Ember: That was long ago.

Vermillion: I'll make "long ago" now!

 **switch**

Ember: You are plain creepy...

Vermillion: I am ssserpentine perfection.

Ember: Still creepy.

 **Blaze**

Blaze: Hey Mom.

Ember: How's my little girl doing?

Blaze: I'm not little anymore.

Blaze: I just want Dragnarok back...

Ember: Don't worry dear, we'll get him back.

Blaze: You really mean it.

 **switch**

Ember: My favorite daughter!

Blaze: I'm only daughter.

Ember: That whats makes you my favorite.

Ember: Your father and I are so proud of you.

Blaze: Really?

Ember: Couldn't be more.

 **Punk**

Ember: You got a problem with me?

Punk: Yeah, you're pink.

Ember: And whats wrong with pink?

 **switch**

Punk: The pink girly dragon.

Ember: What did you say!?

Punk: Pink. Girly. Dragon.

 **Black Diamond**

Black Diamond: It's buried deep inside you.

Ember: What are you talking about?

Black Diamond: A fire burns brightly in you.

 **switch**

Ember: So, you're related to Vermillion?

Black Diamond Sadly, he is my brother.

Ember: That must sting...

 **And that's Ember. Coming soon, Flame.**


	4. Flame

**Now here's Flame's interactions with the Null Fighters.**

 **Belial**

Belial: So you're the current Guardian of Fire?

Flame: Sounds about right.

Belial: Very impressive.

 **switch**

Flame: Nice to see we have a ally like you.

Belial: I'll just want to make to world a better place.

Flame: We all do.

 **Darkblood**

Darkblood: Father's pathetic copy.

Flame: It's not my fault Spyro and I look alike!

Darkblood: Well, someone is to blame.

Darkblood: Where's Blaze?!

Flame: You will not touch my baby girl!

Darkblood: We're destined to be King and Queen!

 **switch**

Flame: You could've been a respected warrior...

Darkblood: Why be a warrior while you can be a ruler?

Flame: I'm sorry for what happens next...

Flame: Dragnarok, please stop this!

Darkblood: Dragnarok is dead, Darkblood remains!

Flame: I hope you're wrong.

 **Nekoto**

Nekoto: Ready for our spar, nya?

Flame: Sorry in advance for any singed fur.

Nekoto: No worries.

 **switch**

Flame: Up for the challenge, fuzzy?

Nekoto: Up for anything, mew!

Flame: Then show me what you got!

 **Filthnor**

Filthnor: My sludge will smother your fire.

Flame: Lucky for me, you have oil in you.

Filthnor: Choke on mustard gas!

 **switch**

Flame: How can you even look at yourself?!

Filthnor: How can you ever stand being clean?

Flame: Whatever, I'm take out the trash.

 **Psycho Burner**

Psycho Burner: You call yourself a master of fire?

Flame: I believe I'd earned that title.

Psycho Burner: I'LL SHOW YOU THE TRUE MASTER!

 **switch**

Flame: The dark side of fire.

Psycho Burner: MUST, BURN, IT, ALL!

Flame: The insane side as well.

 **Aero**

Aero: Ready for our new combo?

Flame: The Flaming Twirl, right?

Aero: You bet ya!

 **switch**

Flame: The final stand is at hand.

Aero: I'll be ready.

Flame: I hope we all are...

 **Vermillion**

Vermillion: Fire can't win against time.

Flame: Only time will tell.

Vermillion: Indeed.

 **switch**

Flame: Never seen a monster like you.

Vermillion: Not a monssster, a GOD OF TIME!

Flame: You're crazy.

 **Blaze**

Blaze: Hey Dad.

Flame: How's my baby girl?

Blaze: Could you quit calling me that?!

Blaze: I must save Dragnarok!

Flame: We all want to, but the Purified Spell takes time.

Blaze: But time is on Darkblood's side.

 **switch**

Flame: My little princess!

Blaze: Stop calling me that! I'm not little anymore.

Flame: But you're still my little princess.

Flame: We're doing our best to restore Dragnarok.

Blaze: I just feel like we're losing him more as time goes on.

Flame: He be back, I promise.

 **Punk**

Punk: The second-rate.

Flame: Spyro and I are two different dragons.

Punk: Whatever.

 **switch**

Flame: Mr Loud and Proud.

Punk: You are begging me to hurt you.

Flame: Someone has a short fuse.

 **Black Diamond**

Black Diamond: Thank for training Fire Opal.

Flame: Never met someone so rowdy and hotheaded.

Black Diamond: He does have the passion of fire.

 **switch**

Flame: I want to see what you can you.

Black Diamond: Careful what you wish for.

Flame: I'll keep that in mind.

 **And that's Flame. See you all soon.**


End file.
